Self-propelled appliances that are used as urban or industrial vacuum cleaners are mainly used by cleaning agents for cleaning urban, industrial and/or recreational sites. This type of appliance is usually equipped with a suction pipe which is handled by the cleaning agent and wherein the end of the pipe comes into contact with the areas to be cleaned, allowing direct vacuuming of the waste so as to lead it toward a suitable container placed on the appliance. In the devices that are known today, the waste is not separated, in particular according to the nature thereof or the composition thereof. Indeed, sorting objects according to their internal properties as soon as the waste is collected would be desirable. Providing a sorting appliance in or on the vacuum cleaner represents a considerable challenge, since it is necessary to take into account the specific constraints of the appliance, for example the often-standardized dimensions of the containers, as well as diameters of the pipes and flexible tubes used to lead the waste toward the container. These diameters can be approximately 10 cm or more, to make the machine capable of vacuuming objects of variable size. The aim of the present invention is to provide an appliance that meets these requirements.